


AoKaga Ideas

by DuskBeforeDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, I cant get rid of them, M/M, Romance, ideas, its just ideas and prompts for aokaga i have, seriously use them please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/pseuds/DuskBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just ideas for AoKaga stories. I seriously have so many that i probably wont be able to get to. Anyone can use them and tweak them!</p>
<p>I may add more as i get more ideas</p>
<p>xDusk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone can use these or even multiple people! So if you want to write them for you, me, or anyone else go right ahead! 
> 
> I myself may use them in the future. And they're kinda vague so you can make them into whatever you want if they spark an idea! 
> 
> You can even use them for other pairs if you like :)

-Zoro Aomine?

-atlantis : aomine (a merman? That looks human) human kagami

-acrobat kagami, needs protection from a crazy fan, cop aomine watches his show to protect him - takes him to his home to watch over him

-thief kagami goes to aomines house for a b&e, gets caught

-lion king 2 theme. Kagamis son of simba, meets aomine son of scar.

-aomines an alien race (along with GoM) that is pretty much human except for a few changes and their tattoos that are the same color as their hair, kagami is a human at their school & they fall in love (forbidden love cause their race is just integrating into society)

-aomine is 18 in high school (last year, either failed or is aged up) goes to school trip to fire station to see more about diff jobs and kagami (22ish?) shows them around

-tarzan Aomine? Jane Kagami?

-Aomine goes to hibachi, kagami is the cook.

-Aomine is star basketball player, hires Kagami as personal chef at his house.

-Kagamis an escort Aomine takes him out

-Aomine is Aphrodite (sex god) and wants Kagami (human)

-American tour guide Kagami

-Famous Actor Aomine

-Cowboys

-Kagamis father owns the sports shoes store, goes to grab some and finds Aomine trying to get one in his size -- gives him his

-Aomine works for a company, and Kagami calls to get his check, secretly rips it up so he can keep callin and hear that sexy voice

-Aomines the moon, Kagamis the sun (they meet on eclipses?)

-Aomine is a rock star, and every show he takes a few girls to party, Kagami is given a ticket by a girl he knows and gets picked (its all random picking)

-Ninja GoM

-lumberjack Kagami

-Kagami works at a tech store, Aomine comes in with his laptop to get it fixed, porn is the reason its so slow

-pokemon trainers

-Kagami's a singer, Aomine's a backup dancer. When Kagami hears Aomine singing his song on accident he adds him into it during his music video recording.

-Kagamis doing a landscaping job for the Aomines. Their rich kid Daiki takes an interest and plays basketball in their personal court to impress him.

-Momoi signs Aomine up for therapy, Kagamis the therapist.

-Kagami's a top chef, Aomine's a food critic

 

 

BONUS: ik a lot of ppl dont like OCs but i have this idea that someone goes into KnB and gets Aomine and Kagami together, like tripping them to fall on each other or somethin lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more ideas ~
> 
> I added more at the end.

-Aomines car broke down, Kagami stops to help him jump start his car

-Kagami's an american exchange student and Aomine's family takes him in for his stay in Japan

-Explorer Aomine, tribesman Kagami?

-Kuroko and Kise set Kagami and Aomine up on a blind date (maybe speed dating?)

-Aomines working as a face painter (to help Momoi out or something) and Kagami brings his kid there

-Rich kid Kagami, bodyguard Aomine (may be a few yrs older??)

-Handyman Kagami

-Egyptian Aomine, slave Kagami

-The GoM go on a roadtrip - shit gets crazy (car chases, police) hitchhiker Kagami? (Or maybe kuroko invites him)

-prof basketball player Aomine, kagami goes to a game and gets chosen to play a little battle against his favorite player - both go into the zone?

-Aomine is a doll for Tatsuya (Kagamis son) and he wishes him big for his father (yes this is from the movie Big with Tyra Banks)

-Kagami finds a hurt panther and takes care of him (healer kagami? Hermit kagami)

-Kagami works at a kissing booth (kuroko tricked him into it) and Aomine pays for a kiss ;)

-construction worker Kagami, Businessman Aomine (eats lunch outside just to spy on the hot redhead)

-Aomine meant to send a drink to the redheaded girl behind Kagami but the waiter/bartender messed up

-Hades Aomine, Persephone Kagami

-Talk show host Kagami, famous Aomine (could be famous for anything)

-Masquerade Ball

-Elf Aomine, Human Kagami (maybe a lord of the rings type of world?)

-Fire god Kagami, Water god Aomine

-Alice Kagami, Mad-hatter Aomine? (Hehe red queen Akashi? Lol)

-GoM (and maybe others such as Takao) go to a resort, they go as a couples to get the discount - only Kagami and Aomine are paired together since they're the only single ones

-Massage therapist Kagami, Aomine asks for a 'happy ending' (lol i always thought this idea would be hilarious)

-Aomines an air marshall, Kagamis a businessman - they keep meeting on planes (Kagami thinks the guys stalking him)

* * *

 

**Just a few more ideas, not enough to warrant another page, so i just put them on the bottom here~**

-Sheriff!Aomine, Thief!Kagami - he's been trying to catch the masked Tiger for a while but doesn't realize the guy he's dating is the thief (namely Kagami, and this idea comes from the anime Cat's Eye)

-Akashi and Furihata are that couple that matches outfits and Aomine and Kagami are annoyed by it, but no one wants to tell them so they try and make each other do it

-Aomine and Tatsuya end up getting along so well (he even starts to call him 'Tatsu') that his boyfriend Kagami gets jealous

-Aomine gets so drunk and accidentally goes to his neighbors apartment and falls asleep in his be - Kagami's bed (and him being the angel he is takes care of the hungover Aomine)

-Aomine talks Kagami into playing ding dong ditch

-Kagami can dream walk and goes into Aomines dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me whatcha think~
> 
> And if anyone decides to do any of them tell me cuz I wanna read em ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to add your own ideas to the ones I've put here just comment! Or if you want me to do an idea or theme put it down there also! Cant promise ill get to it but ill try :) 
> 
> xDusk


End file.
